


【气宇轩扬】止渴

by lpmnbll



Category: Dead Like Me
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21701680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lpmnbll/pseuds/lpmnbll
Relationships: Mason (Dead Like Me)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5
Collections: Like A Virgin Commentfic Meme





	【气宇轩扬】止渴

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweet like vanilla (running_with_assassins)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/running_with_assassins/gifts).



止 渴

1.居心叵测

一个蕴意刺激的诱惑，拉开帷幕。

“好，再来一遍，跟我节奏， 4 3 2 1~。”舞是一般的舞，领舞却很不一般，是一个男子，是一个长的很漂亮的男子。

头纱如云，舞步如云端缥缈的飞沙般轻盈，又有如大漠倾泻的月光般磅礴的力量，和着动人的节奏，扭动着自己无半点遮掩的纤细腰肢，服饰本就暴露，更别提这位美人儿的动作还非常大胆。

舞台下的人，有的是观众，有的是家长，都止不住在他挂上面纱的那一刻沸腾起来。那人听到呼喊声，不羞不臊开始抬起腰肢，将原本够短的上衣往上又塞了塞，几乎可以看到两点的位置。

细心的看客们能清楚的看到恶魔裙摆下方白到能掐出水来的大腿根部，绑着一蕾丝的丝带。可宋继扬怕热，他一把撕扯掉过长的腿纱，随手甩给周围，人们纷纷要伸手接过那纱，也有一些看客会错了意，掏出钱想要塞他身上。

“来点掌声，扭起来。”他腰间银饰摇摆，锋利地，刺破两袖带起的风，上面所嵌的古老神秘的复杂图案。

面纱遮住了脸颊，一双眸子含笑含妖，像是在引诱什么。耳上别着一枚精致小巧的胸针，白嫩的脚腕上圈着一串银铃，随着震动泠泠作响，因灯光的缘故而反射出暧昧的光。

身上的纹身，大写：cash 。

宋继扬很喜欢纹身，可是有人不准他纹，所以在跳热辣劲舞时，总是偷偷买了文身贴纸贴在身上。贴在若隐若现的后腰窝里，贴在跳的起劲儿时露出的臀线上，或者贴在锁骨下面，最靠近乳头的地方，丁字裤下的那双长腿，真的是又长又直。

“遮羞。”他拍拍刚贴上的纹身，人面色潮红，眼神稍稍迷离，让人欲罢不能，没抬眼看，挥手让学生们拿来道具，开始了第二场韩舞示范教学。

人群欢呼顿时小了一截，宋继扬舔舔唇，另一只手利落下滑，一直落到皮带，吧嗒一声，解开了搭扣。抬眸面带笑意的小幅度转动肩膀，撩人心弦，双手拂过胸口，忽而轻柔得点额抚臂。

撩起发丝，胯部下压，标准的女团舞姿，扭动着腰肢，慵懒的合上眼眸，天鹅一般抬起脖颈滚动喉结，手指交缠解开脖子上的束缚，像猫女王一样，软着腰伸展倩碧，一寸一寸往前匍匐，眼神带钩扯着围观的人群。

起身，高跟鞋踩出声，迈着勾人步伐，收腿毫不拖泥带水，勾紧了漂亮的脚踝，将露骨藏在体内。他背朝人扶着椅子转动，手指贴着腿根，一点点把丝袜挑下，温软的皮肉弹跳出来，在膝盖停止，半褪的丝袜挂在腿上，伸展的双腿慢慢蜷起。

回眸眉眼间含笑，身体弯成美妙的曲线，慢慢露出肩膀，让衣物任凭重力滑落……

“要不就脱了吧..宋老师！！！”

“宋老师，脱衣服！！！！”让他脱的欢呼越发高涨。

“嘘，安静。”宋继扬一瞬间兴奋起来，但也只爆发式兴奋了那么一秒。随着他身体的摆动弧度，薄薄的衣料轻轻飞扬，两朵红豆突现，一刹那间，又消失，如同勾人心魂的精灵，悄声神秘出没，想要人掀开它的面纱。

“不可以~”宋继扬眯起眼睛，注意到浪潮中有人已经骂着他骚货，跳什么不好，跳这种下流的舞蹈...骂着骂着下面就硬了起来。

搭配着红色高跟鞋的黑色丝袜，踩着高跟鞋的有力小腿，极具艺术感的圆润弧度。热裤打开着，衬衫半挂在腰间，踩着高跟鞋，坐在凳子上转身扭胯，可以从短裤边沿清楚看到他的臀型，很小巧，是有人经常爱抚的样子。

仰着头，随意把扣子解开，细腰在那短裤下不停摆动，他突然发现这人..这人的短裤拉链根本就没有扣好。那小巧的扣子垂着，随着胯部过大幅度摆动。

也看不清楚里面到底是穿，还是没穿...一片暗色惹人遐想，王皓轩眯着眼睛舌头打着圈，平日里的冷静去了几分。

或许是错觉，他看到凳子上的人手指抿了下嘴唇上的口红，将口红捻到衣领，一颗、两颗...往下解，盯着他，十分色情的舔了舔唇。

他笑得越发得意，动作也丝毫不落下，裤链拉开，手探入内裤边缘，看样子，是打算一起扯下来。手劲儿用力，被布料勾勒出的胯部线条，留出刚好可以握住腰肢的空隙。

有一些不要脸的看客，还是会把卡塞进他的丁字裤带子上，塞多、或许把带子拉扯得太用力，下身就会被布料磨到。不巧他身体也太敏感，呻吟一声，用手指着那位观众，指责他不讲规矩，被前排的观众趁机亲吻手指尖。

“松开，谢谢~”他踩着红色高跟鞋漫不经心的走上来，抽出手指转身猫步离开，搭上椅背，继续表演，身姿曼妙，漆黑的头发别在耳后，显得脖颈修长。

王皓轩冷着一张脸，热着下身看着那些人吵杂涌动，恨不得一个个将台上这个好好跳着肚皮舞和小屁股的男人给拽下去，狠狠操下去。

死死盯着台上狩猎色欲的掌心猎物。

只是，不同于其他人。王皓轩没有错觉，宋继扬在跳舞的时候，除了死死盯着他，并没有看别人。

“谢谢~下课，大家记得下周五不见不散哦~”拽着上衣鞠躬，掀着领口扇了扇，额头上全是密密麻麻的汗水，送出一个很可爱的飞吻，小酒窝乖乖现身，屁股上就一丝半块的布料，率直天真，根本不像前一刻媚眼如丝勾引同性的他。就像找不到家在哪儿，悠哉游哉看热闹的小野猫。

“宋老师，口渴么？”

“有一点。”递给了宋继扬一瓶，自己打开一瓶，喝了一口。王皓轩看着他迫切的饮水，死死盯住他刮得没有一点胡茬的下巴，和因为半闭着而呈现出异样风情的眼睛。

在狭小的，有着薰衣草气味的狭小卫生间，王皓轩近乎粗暴的与下身光着，上衣穿的好好的宋继扬叫唤着湿吻，一手不满意他上面还扣的结结实实，隔着衬衫用平日里那只握笔记录的手重重揉捏乳头，引起宋继扬一声声压抑不住的轻颤和呻吟。

“刚刚为什么盯着我看，那么多人，怎么就一眼盯上我了？”王皓轩啃咬着他的耳垂，发出疑问，依旧很清晰的逻辑。职业习惯，让他不得不随时保持警惕。

“我是不是见过你，邻居吗？”宋继扬被压在墙壁上，并没有想象中的乖巧，他下巴贴着王皓轩血管凸起的手臂，牙齿啃上名贵的腕表，玩弄着腕表，把手放在人后面膨胀处不断揉捏，引诱男人进一步行动。

“回答我问题。”王皓轩被人从身后拨弄着性器，毫无情感由着那手轻轻拉开他的拉链。

“嗯....”性器跳出来的一瞬间，惊呼的人反倒是宋继扬。他很迫切的用手去捏，葱白小手一手也握不全，用拇指和中指弹了一下，轻笑了一声。也不看柱身，就开始撸动着，偶尔咬着唇照顾下前面。

“笑什么？”王皓轩觉得这是挑衅，抖了下问。

“我没猜错的话，你非单身，兼职舞蹈教师，平时是家庭主夫。或者，丈夫不常在家...抱歉，是丈夫还是？职业敏感告诉我，你经济条件不错，为什么要这样？”他按照宋继扬手指上的戒指，特别讽刺的说。

“笑，犯法吗？你别拿你职业道德来压我，我喜欢笑，这么大...为什么不笑。”

“不犯法，就是怕你受不了。 ”他手终于舍得从口袋掏了出来，下一秒用了一按，迫使他从刚刚有点懒散的趴着变成扭捏的双膝跪地，掐住他下巴，笑了，又仰了下下巴，示意他继续。

“我，我不想吃...我还不渴。”嘴上说着不是很渴，却乖乖扶着他性器一边揉着，一边就张嘴舔弄干燥的唇。一双眼，媚着劲儿一样抬眼看了下，上眼睑塌着舌头就去咬了龟头，边咬还边说，太大了..咬不下去...一口吞不下啊。

“渴不渴？你的嘴不是替你说了，装。”他眸色微沉着，一手就抓着这人的头发把自己的性器一直顶到最深处，没有留情面的在他嘴里抽插起来，

“渴，我渴...唔唔....”还没准备好深喉，让宋继扬不断想要干呕，几下眼睛就忍不住眨着，眼角有泪流出，下巴都要酸了。色情的水渍声开始流出，只好抬起来脸张着嘴，尽量不让自己牙齿伤到。

“大...我，我嘴酸...”讨好的想要得到对方的赞许。王皓轩没有停下挺动，他想到十分钟前，舞台周围那些人贪婪又变态的眼光，想要胡乱揩油的手，就不断抽出一些，又进入，直到他按住宋继扬的头，将东西全部送了进去。

“颜射？”

“嗯....”嘴巴被撑大的不成样子，他也只能发出“嗯”字。平日里清冷温润让那些粉丝直呼男神的嗓音，只有在这时才会染上软软的奶音。

“吞了。止渴。”命令一样擦了下手，捏着前端抽出一半，又拍了下他的脸，射了一些在他鼻尖上，宋继扬并不喜欢吃，只是还没来得及开口，不得不咽下去，皱着眉咳着，撑在地面上，抹着嘴巴。

“宋继扬。”王皓轩没有等他喘气，拉着他入怀，手直接扯掉半湿的热裤，那东西真的直接蹦了出来，被人操嘴巴都能勃起成这个程度。

“你...你知道我？明明是你在查我...嗯...”他咬了一口王皓轩肩膀，趁着浑身欲火没出撒，咬完推着人肩膀就把嘴巴送了上去，迫不及待让王皓轩尝尝自己的味道。

“骚。”

“不想操吗？”宋继扬不反驳，他就是骚，他勾搭的还没有失手过...虽然他很少出手，往往都是自己回家自己玩儿....特别娇嗔把自己热裤直接脱了下来，拿着自己下面去蹭他。

“谁都能操？”直接掰开他蹭的发红的屁股，掰开露出了里面，有点浅，确实印证了他的猜想。

宋继扬跳舞，根本就没有穿内裤，故意露给他看。

“不是！啊...你别....”刚被碰了一下就立马软了腿往人身上靠，脸泛红着想要哭一样，咬着嘴唇摇着头用眼神求饶。

“看来用不到我了，宋老师。”王皓轩不顾他求饶用手往里面扣，碰到了一个小巧的玩意儿乖乖巧巧躺在他甬道，碰到后故意往里面推了推，宋继扬一下哭出声响。

“原来发骚，是因为这个，不是因为我，嗯。”他手指挂着那东西的外皮，搅动着内壁带动小玩具不断往里面缩着。

“等等，遥控我自己找。嘘。”他另一只手顶住他发出呻吟的嘴巴，抽出手指开始在他身上不断游走，说是找遥控，实则在撩火。

拎着热裤抖了下，那东西自己掉了出来。王皓轩看到有三个档，中档灯闪亮。

抬脚，鞋尖按到高档，狠了劲儿踩下去。

宋继扬趴他怀里，发出几乎比震动声还要大的呜呜咽咽声，无助的小美人鱼张着嘴求着他不要，关掉，求你关掉....王皓轩只是一手捞着他的腰，一手体贴的帮他把汗湿的头发撩到耳后。

“当事人怕是要自己动手。”王皓轩没等他拒绝，死死踩着遥控，拦着他想要伸手碰后面的手，抓着他拽到自己胯部，命令变得格外恶劣。

“哦，这样吧，我借给你一条腿，趴过来。”宋继扬难忍的咬着手臂趴在他横过来的腿根，抬头还不得不对上他那支起来的地方，使劲儿哭着晃动自己，以求解脱。

“啊，出来了，这就射了啊，宋老师。”王皓轩看着他哭着一抖一抖，捞着他屁股让他抬高，手就直接揉上去，打着圈在周边刺激，一碰到那口就抖的不行，哭声都断断续续的，他开口骂了句：

“我...艹...”

“错，施暴者是我，受害人是你，不对，你最多是共犯。我是在操你，记住。”他的强势进入，让宋继扬的身体变得愈发甜腻，扭着腰肢接受了对方的进入，大起大落的快感直接冲上顶峰，刚刚自己吃过的大东西不断在甬道里挺动和碾动，也用不着磨合与探索，轻而易举就能让宋继扬再次举起。

“啊啊...慢点儿...不行，我....你叫什么，你都知道我是谁了。”他想喊名字，他想骂人，想要喊出什么来释放自己，顺着身后节奏的加快，内部咬紧了性器，不断渴望更多东西。

“你会知道的，邻居。”王皓轩没搭理他下身加快着，在这个隔间与他进行着最原始的性爱，手不断抚上他漂亮的脖子，捏着肩骨一节一节的搓动，低头啃咬上去，留下一个个穿任何舞蹈服都无法遮掩的吻痕。

吻到痕迹发深色了，终于颤动着缴械投降第一次。

2.欲擒故纵

“今晚，吃五花软豆，猪肝与豆芽炝菠菜，配大红袍。做好给你送过去。”依旧按点汇报，挂了电话，宋继扬在沙发上睡了一下午，起来就匆匆准备了晚饭，昨天代课有点累，揉着肩膀在厨房一道菜、一道菜的备好。

茶几上摆着他这半年准备的食谱：猪肉+田螺、猪肝+荞麦、牛肉+橄榄、羊肝+红豆、鸡肉+糯米、鲤鱼+南瓜、鲤鱼+冬瓜....密密麻麻用不同的原色标着注意事项。

“吃吧，够吃了。”他在切肉，落地窗外传出窸窸窣窣的声音，转头看着卧室虚掩着的门后黑漆漆的一片，放下刀往门口望去。

“谁啊？”声音懒懒的，太热了，扣子解开几颗。

“宋老师，别来无恙。”王皓轩点头，看到他发丝紧紧地贴住额头和鬓角，水珠顺着好看的侧脸留下来，纤长的睫毛，高挺的鼻梁，薄薄的嘴唇，一时间竟看得入了迷。

“邻居，跑人家家里来，我有邀请你吗？”房间里的香气着包围他的身体。

“家里水没了，喝的水都没有。”他的目光紧锁着宋继扬不放，颇有风度地笑着，却带着让人无法阻止的气场。

“不打算让我进去？”盯着他的视线依旧柔和，眼波微漾。

若是放在从前，宋继扬势必该好生害臊一番，别开视线佯装恼羞成怒，嘴上说着嫌，也不敢正眼接住他那热烈的视线。可是，现在不一样，一来二去两个人苟且偷欢了几次，也没那么羞涩了。

“进来。”宋继扬挠挠后脑可爱又凌乱的发型、将其弄散，一边男人走近，轻佻地去撩抚他的下巴，倾身朝他而去。他勾起唇角，轻哼的笑声从嘴边漏出，绵软的两个字，更是让人口干舌燥，一边伸出手打开了卧室的灯。

随随便便发出的邀请，让人想要狠狠地蹂躏。

“我还以为，你要亲我。”王皓轩脸上扬起笑意也从容，态度不紧不慢的。

俩人一前一后进门，门口的鞋子好像只有一个人的有小拇指大的蚊子不停的飞来飞去。四周一片寂静，王皓轩警惕的打量着房间。北欧风，性冷淡色调，冷冷清清，没有双人照，厨房位置很是显眼，暖光萦绕在两人一间。

“要喝什么？冰箱里有。”王皓轩没出声，顺着大平层的格局往里看，浴缸旁边是幅很大的落地镜，暖黄色的灯光映射在镜子上，恰好能看到被菱角反射出来的点点星光。

“做什么 ，这么香。”在宋继扬抬头的一瞬间，王皓轩便用手撑住了案台，将自己的身子抬起，在身后偷偷靠近，十足十的坏笑，有几分嘲讽和狡黠，气势一瞬间非常惊人。

“不告诉你，又不是给你做的，我....”宋继扬扯着围裙，手指摩擦着贴身布料，揉捏着布料之下的肌肤。

“我是说，你身上好香啊....”王皓轩突然从背后抱着他，将嘴巴埋进天鹅绒般的皮肤里，只为一尝对方内里的香味。

手伸向他腰际，拉着对方更加靠近自己。距离拉近，心跳、呼吸的声音反而逐渐明显起来。他一点点控制住节奏，慢慢把他抵到柜台一角。炙热的情潮慢慢地变成了身体交融的余温。

“脱了衣服更香....”他一副明知被拆穿却故意不承认的模样，像只持宠而娇的猫咪，说出的话，仿佛藏了一抹似幽怨似撒娇的勾引，甜得致命。他随手扯着扯下碍事的围裙，想扔到角落里，却被人一手拦着。

还远远不够。

“别...”他忍不住脸颊发热，但是墙上的闹钟已经显示4：36分，还有二十多分钟...家里另一个主人就要回来。

“嗯？”但是王皓轩被色欲推动着，他的手开始向下游移，滑过对方的臀瓣，扫开脖颈处微长的碎发，一路从肩膀亲吻下来。

“不行....明天行不行？明天白天...”王皓轩才不管今天和明天，看到他纽扣间敞露出来的莹白胸口。拇指轻微按压着对方面颊左眼角的泪痣，手就钻进围裙里，触碰挺立起来的红点，肆意地揉捏起来，那是种说不出来的美感，用光滑来形容太过于普通，是那种很细腻的触感。

“怕男人回来？还是怕我们二十分钟，太短了？”他咽了一口唾液，耳边王皓轩压低的声音拥堵着他的大脑，轻咬着他敏感的耳朵，他往前挺了下，他连带垮塌下去的肩膀也跟随瘦削脊背挺直。

“不是....”他立马勾起嘴角反咬住了下嘴唇，双腿就像是不受自己控制似的扭动。王皓轩却在这时候不禁贪婪地深吸一口气，下摆则随着他动作摇晃着，露出大腿和半个光滑的臀。

“那是什么？”

“怕被我上？”

“怕被捉奸。”

“怕被操到腿软？”宋继扬闭上眼睛，感官被无限放大，他的身体已经有熟悉的瘙痒与燥热从深处弥漫开来，让血液里流淌的热流开始凶猛的撞击，然后齐齐朝下身冲去。

“唔.....”宋继扬仰头，大口地呼吸着，他皱起眉，试图用手捂住他的嘴，实在捂不住了就湿热的舌苔刮过对方的乳头。

王皓轩摁住了那准备要逃离的后脑勺进一步加深了这个吻，也眯起眼睛发出了模糊不清的呻吟。

一连串的发问，令宋继扬呼吸都困难了起来，粗重的喘息喷在他的后颈，宋继扬迷迷糊糊地在汗水和欲望的味道里被摆弄着身体，全身的重量都压进了对方的怀里。

“做....就做一次...”交叠的身躯，隐忍的呻吟，昏暗灯光为一切笼上暧昧气氛，在感受到对方握紧自己的手腕，不容拒绝地强硬态度后，强迫自己抬头，用渴望的眼神看着王皓轩。

心跳稍微缓和了些，但是欲望却更加强烈，王皓轩不慌不忙地舔舐宋继扬发烫的口腔内部，二人嘴唇间接合处已经能看见透明的津液。

他放过宋继扬舌头，错开双唇给对方一个换气的机会，又趁着这个机会在对方的颈窝撒娇似的乱蹭。弯腰把宋继扬放在门上靠着墙大口大口喘着气。一手将宋继扬的围裙扯下来，舔了舔宋继扬的乳首后一手将宋继扬的短裤和内裤一起脱了下来，从肚脐开始一点点在宋继扬滚烫的肌肤上烙下吻，最终停留在腹部。

“什么时候打的钉？乳钉...还有脐环？”

低头将终于从衣服中解放出来的双乳一侧含入口中，用粗糙的舌面舔过还未完全挺立的乳头和乳钉，便感受到手下这句身体明显的颤抖。

“喜欢吗？为你打的。”趁宋继扬不注意，牙齿轻轻交错着挪过乳头顶端和冰凉的地方，乳钉被连带着拉高，又在松口后遵从重力落回原位，轻轻在小巧的银钉上嘬了好几口，让宋继扬直接涨红了脸，胸前和腰际传来阵阵酥麻的电流。

“你怎么总这么骚呢。”托着宋继扬的大腿根部，往宋继扬某个柔软的部位顶了一下。宋继扬顿时发出了一声惊呼，随即又立刻捂住了嘴，紧张地往墙角处缩了缩。

“唔....嗯......”宋继扬被他亲的情动，趴在他肩上毫不收敛地发出满足的浪叫，扭动着追逐他的手指，咬住他耳垂细声央求。

“插进来....”

“等不了？”王皓轩放松了气势，顺势改成了一个双臂从背后环住对方的姿势，湿热的呼吸打在他有些被氤红的耳廓。

“等不了，一秒钟...都等不了~想要....插进来。”

要不要这么无理取闹啊。王皓轩眉头微皱，眸子变得幽深，而后松开了他。

克制住。哗哗的水从水池漫了出来，水顺着台面滑落。

一个熟悉的打卡声响声想起，那苟延残喘的理智瞬间像冷水。宋继扬屏住呼吸听着，他赶紧推开王皓轩，示意他从侧门出去从花园溜到自己家。

宋继扬一手熟练的套上内裤，一手匆忙系了扣子，听着脚步声越来越近，重新关上水龙头，拧的死死的。

“回来了~”白色的宽大衬衫套着围裙，敞着了怀，里面什么也没套，手湿漉漉地滴着水，房间里也不知道放着什么歌。

“对了，那个，新来的邻居，家里刚刚水管坏了，一地的水...我请他帮我堵。”在这沉默里，宋继扬觉得不好意思极了，脸上浮出一片淡红。

“你好，李泊文，怎么称呼您？”换上拖鞋，走近挨着邻居的院子，伸手自我介绍，他的声音仍是显得病恹恹的。

“王皓轩。律师。”男人回答，手在衣服后面随便蹭了两下伸出手，手心还有点黏。

院子里，成熟的果实散发出来的味道，宋继扬拽了下衣角，舔了下后槽牙，他竟然才知道男人的名字。低垂的眼眸在久久不再响起的脚步声中越发不安，而置于腿上的双手也紧握成拳头。

“谢谢你好心啊，留下来一起用餐？都是邻居。”

“对，先喝点，我刚刚熬的。”他手还湿着，将玻璃杯递给王皓轩，冷白的肌肤，自己又缩回去手，笑盈盈的捧着另一杯小口抿着，若不是人妻打扮，倒像是个清纯的学生。

宋继扬转过身，刻意遮挡了翘着的下面，不过只是个小小的插曲，并没有人注意这微小的动静，王皓轩依旧像是一个客人一样在客厅和人谈着足球、谈着股票。在这个家里，宋继扬做饭从来不需要人帮人，从食材、到烹饪过程、到后续处理都是他一个人，他不喜欢别人插手，太碍事儿。

“那个，饭好了，但是水管又.....能来一下吗？”他打开门，露出个小脑袋朝着俩人呼救，李泊文咳咳了几下，面露难色不是很方便起来。王皓轩礼貌性的点头，小跑过去帮忙。

进门，就看他熟练地开火热锅，看他恰到好处的颌角曲线，看他微笑时露出小小的酒窝，姑娘一样的长睫毛，春寒料峭的额骨。

“水管...又怎么了？是流水了...还是漏水了。”能迷死一大片女生的标准低音炮，从身后靠近，用的是抱孩子的方式，还捏了自己屁股，不止一下。走过去解开他扣子想往里摸，啧，内裤也不穿好。宋继扬抬腿轻轻踢开了他，眯着眼睛笑。

“嗯~不但流水....还痒，就怪你。”又乖顺地把手搭到男人另一只绅士般摊开的掌中，好像重心不稳，滑到他身上，汗湿的皮肤擦在一起，滑腻腻的。

“湿了？”

“湿透了......你看？”说着，退后一步挑了挑眉撑着手臂，把水杯一斜鲜艳液体自透明玻璃滑落，沿着他脖子和下巴曲线，无声地从他裸露的胸膛上欢快滚入了半开叉的裤缝。

气氛拿捏得很好，细细一条红线折射着流转灯光。

厨房和客厅不过几步之遥，只不过厨房可以从里面锁着，门外什么都听不到。来人的脚步声就停在了不远处，好一会儿都没有动静，不像是离开，也不像是无意路过。

厨房的落地窗里，对视的两人彼此都看得清对方眼里蛰伏的东西，像一颗石子打破死水般的湖面，涟漪和波光衬托出一种别样的脆弱。

两人轮番推吸舔咬，银丝顺着嘴角滑落，唇与唇在交流，不断发出“啧”声，宋继扬的大腿根以及从三角内裤边缘透出来的更加隐秘的部位，一直翘着不肯服输，这简直是明目张胆的挑逗，拉住宋继扬的腿，吻从下到上布满了。

王皓轩半跪在桌前，拉起宋继扬的一条腿，从足尖开始蜻蜓点水般地吻着他的主人。整个人俯身趴在他的身上，用那舌头舔着另一颗小红豆，随着舌头每一次离开又靠近，那团子震颤着，变得越来越红。在他的手指舌头和牙齿上挑逗下，小红豆愈发地挺立。

“这里不会也出水儿吧？”王皓轩故意吸吮着那乳尖发出了含糊不清的话。宋继扬有些难受，握住了他的手，带着手伸入了那撑起的下面，用渴求的眼神看着他。

指腹带着薄薄的茧子，顺着脊椎滑到腰窝、摸到大腿根部，发情的小猫终于忍不住了，骂这个磨磨蹭蹭的斯文败类。

“你他妈的别亲.....”

“唔....别啊.....”欲望顶端被喉头包围着，宋继扬强忍着一波强过一波的欲望。身体也不听使唤的缩紧，半开的嘴唇一口一口地想从暧昧的空气中抽气一点点氧气。

话还没说完就被站在床边的王皓轩抓着脚踝一把拉到身边。逆着灯光，宋继扬看到了出现在梦里无数次的胴体。上嘴就去亲那腿间的阴茎，宋继扬感到自己的身体再次颤抖，又挤出一大股粘液。

“啊！” 某一点刺激得宋继扬一阵颤抖，自己的阴茎也流出了大量前液。湿润的触感让宋继扬更加敏感，自己也开始主动夹着体内活塞运动的阴茎，扭动着腰肢让它可以顶到自己酥痒的那一点。

“再快点儿.....给我.....”他快要等不及了。

王皓轩继续戏弄自己嘴中发烫的挺立，灵巧的舌头舔祇着每一寸柱体，弄得他一阵阵战栗，宋继扬想推开双腿间脑袋，无奈双手被紧紧绑住，只好挣扎着双腿努力远离着磨人的刺激感，用脚推开这不停袭来的舒爽。

两根手指，缓慢探入了那个火热柔软的地方，一下便被咬得紧紧的，甬道在没有润滑的情况下干涩无比，拓开的动作拉扯出的疼痛令宋继扬轻哼了一声。

缓过几口气，一个滚烫的硬物便开始顺着肠道慢慢顶进。

“啊....啊....”带着颤音的叫出声，身体被进入得很缓慢，屋内的呻吟声顿时微弱了下来，倒不是因为被进入而产生出了痛楚，而是感到一种身体被撑开的难受，那种感觉太强烈了。

“爽....真的好爽....”脚趾头勾勾着，全身的皮肤在大理石桌台上摩擦，擦得通红，舌头狠狠顶住龟头的时候，他还是不争气地哼了出来，微张着刚才被吻到红肿的嘴，一口一口地吸着气，圆润的屁股和腰身颤抖着，一下一下收紧穴口，每一吻落在宋继扬的身上，都激起一片片鸡皮疙瘩。

“不行了...不行了...”平日里毫无温度的眼睛里满是松懈下来的润泽，就他的眼神有些失焦，整个人还浸在高潮的余韵里，根本没反应过来到下身欲望的端口被王皓轩随手拿着的餐巾布给带着情趣意味的动作堵住。

嘴唇很红，红得像要破了，身体也越来越敏感了，这并不是一个很好的兆头。

但事实上他的动作不过是把自己身体送进更深的的喉咙，来势很快，刺激性很强，王皓轩从下面钻出来，扶住他的后背，慢慢摩挲。随后，他轻轻说道。

“要化了。”

“啪！！！”玻璃杯被高潮中的宋继扬一脚踢下去，零零碎碎，落了一地。

终于像是回过神来，宋继扬稍稍撑起自己，腿间和腹部上的液体被逐渐擦拭掉，皮肤上独情事的痕迹清晰可见，干燥的衣料很快就覆了上来。厨房已经收拾整齐，那一个破碎的玻璃杯被扔进了垃圾桶，宋继扬慢慢眯起眼睛，呼吸变得很轻。

他穿好裤子，他们的距离近到肌肤相贴，两人身上的薄汗让一切都更加湿润，包括他那双诱人至极的眼眸。

“为什么，不上我？”宋继扬微微发着抖，像良家少女一样，无助又弱小，说着解开了王皓轩的裤子，夹起几片薄荷叶，送入面前人的唇中，两人唇齿相依，舌尖相融，薄荷香第一次如此的甜腻，伴随着两人的舌尖在口腔中不停地游走。

“不急。以后，每天上你，干你，把你操坏。”只见眼前的人，拉起他的手往心口上放，两人对视，气氛越发暧昧。宋继扬顺势把他那只手也握住，伏在他掌心里点头。

“不许骗我~”他指头碰着他，还带着薄荷叶的清香，一点点拨开他的嘴，用嘴唇厮磨他。没有一点力量，绵软的，无知的，像抓在王皓轩心上，他觉得不够，还不够。

王皓轩眼角眉梢带着些许笑意，指着墙壁上的挂钟，伸出手指：五 四 三 二 ....

“水管怎么了，要不要打电话让专业的人来维修？”

“看吧，外面的人要饿了，走吧，我们陪他吃，他太孤单了。”王皓轩霸道地把他吻住，轻轻的，浅浅的，翘起舌尖，勾着宋继扬露出毫不掩饰的、过于黏腻的鼻音。

3.拨雨撩云

身为一个舞者，宋继扬最骄傲的是自己一身功底过硬的芭蕾舞。不似肚皮舞那么妖娆，也不似韩舞那么热辣，他觉得跳芭蕾舞时，自己就是所有人的焦点，前不久又拿下了几项国家级的奖项。

李泊文接到医院一个电话，把他送到后，匆匆离去。

XY-BOOM是一家很大的芭蕾舞蹈室，合作人领宋继扬进去的时候，被这个过大的教室给吸引了。他呆呆的凝视着自己面前的玻璃窗，他看到玻璃映射中的自己，展开臂膀开始独舞，前胸往下些的地方被舞服勒到发紧。

“宋继扬！”熟悉的声音从身后响起，还没反应过来，食指抵在了他的嘴唇上。自己一分钟前最想见的人此时正处于离自己不到半公分的地方。

“渴了吗？”

“嗯。”王皓轩拧开了保温壶，加了柠檬和橙片的蜂蜜水注入杯子，给他斟了一半，小心翼翼地捧起来，确认他双手抓牢了杯子，才放心松开手来。

“帮我一下。”王皓轩松了手，指腹压住后颈，蹭上了他软软的碎发。鼻尖凑在一起，彼此的呼吸扫过面颊上的绒毛。就像小孩子那样吻对方，嘴唇上没有酒味，蜂蜜柠檬水把它冲淡了。

王皓轩俯身吻上的他唇，勾出了他的舌头又开始摄取蜜液，身下的动作却没停下过。

“跳芭蕾也那么美？还有多少是我没见过的？”手沿着对方光滑的小腹下滑，一路探进柔软而富有弹性的大腿中间那处隐秘所在，手指所及之处一片湿润，也并不意外。

“你猜。”宋继扬像是在刚才的舞台上一样，优雅地抬起手伸过头顶，闭着眼睛，屁股像条水蛇似的扭，裤子慢慢往下掉，半卡在最翘的地方，露出来诱人的臀缝。

白皙光滑的大腿就这么暴露在空气中，宋继扬仰着脖子发出绵软的呻吟，两条长腿脱力地撑在地上。他手肘想往后撑却被挂在臂弯的衣服扯住了，把身体拉出弓起的弧度，两边的乳头都在他面前挺着。

王皓轩早就控制不住体内潜藏着的兽性了，手指贴在他下面，清楚感受到那下面的跃动，连与之相贴的手指都受到感染，颤动起来。

“诶，这是后台化妆间.....会被人看见.....”他手指越过了下一层的里衣，能够接触到颈项的肌肤，再往下便能按压到脊线，触摸到背部。早已挺立起来的乳珠就像是待人品尝的果实，王皓轩低下了头如他所愿的那样磨人地撕咬了起来，力度不会重到令人惊呼，只会用适当的疼痛来唤起更深的欲望。

“现在才说这个，太迟了，我停不下来了。”

王皓轩轻松的跨过化妆间的杂物，因怀里抱着人，只能用脚踢开那扇门，侧身，用肩膀抵着门，深怕一个不小心撞到磕到了怀中的可人儿。

宋继扬长腿一勾，关上了背后的门。

两片嘴唇紧贴住，舔舐过轻咬过的唇瓣因为被唾液濡湿沾上了暧昧，宋继扬像只情迷意乱的猫儿，收敛着爪牙，却又克制不住频频进攻的欲望。

宋继扬被引导得完全知道下一步是什么的身体配合着那磨人的指尖，身体一点点在王皓轩的手下慢慢地染上诱人的潮红，脸往指上蹭，指尖被包进口腔用舌头轻轻的吮吸着。指腹的触感令王皓轩下腹一紧，抽出被舔湿的指头，低头咬住那软唇，手绕到他身后找到入口，放松的小穴轻易地就吃进一只手指。

“嗯....好痒....”轻轻的呻吟时不时地镶嵌在停顿节拍中，本就暧昧的调子变得更加欲说还休。

“哪儿痒？”宋继扬眼下的泪痣，衬的整张脸别有一番韵味，身体无防备地贴近他。

“这儿痒.....”他突然笑了，一只细白的脚踝从裤腿里抽出来，朝着王皓轩敞开了双腿。挺立的乳首碰到王皓轩身上的西装革履，难耐的在上面磨着“王律师....”软糯的叫唤像撒娇似得。

“嗯？律师在这个场合出现，不妥吧。”撬开他的唇，激烈地舔弄湿热的口腔，涎水开始更多的渗出，逼着他都咽下去，氧气不足使得脑袋乱成一团。

他，他觉得自己快要喘不过气来了。

两腿间传来对方挺立起的性器的触感，顶端在他的私处磨蹭，时不时戳到微微开合的穴口。抬起脸，目光正好对上王皓轩的眼睛。

“我不喜欢，换一个。”抵上王皓轩的额头看着那带笑的眼眸，渴望更大的物什进入。将他压到化妆镜前，性器抵住穴口缓缓插入。

“唔...那...皓轩....难受，你给我吧。”敏感的黏膜含着性器，随着顶入温水也进的很深，有种异样的感觉。嘴上说着难受，双腿却把他的腰夹的更紧。

“再换一个。”王皓轩故意整根退出，用膝盖分开他的腿，略带挑衅的眼神看向他。故意在他发烫的耳边轻声呵气，炽热的气息喷的耳朵痒痒的，忽然空虚的小穴，分身还昂扬着没能发泄。

“啊啊....叫什么好嘛~””被体内的异物戳的腰都变麻了，宋继扬急的话也说不清楚，搂上王皓轩的肩膀也不见他动作。

“那就不做了？”他粗声在宋继扬耳边询问，手在他的下腹含着危险的意味轻轻画圆，几乎触到耻毛，激得他一阵阵颤抖，但就是不肯碰到那个已经不知羞耻地隐约抬起的地方。他上手捻弄顶端小巧精致的蓓蕾，另一只手则缓缓滑过腰际至柔嫩的小腹，再下滑至敏感的大腿根部内侧，去逗弄前端的小豆。

芭蕾服的背后有个拉链可以一拉到底，但是他故意只将裤子脱到膝盖处，将丝袜从末端拉起，缓缓的将这一层丝袜脱了下来，但也只是脱了另一边，另一侧像是特意留下来一般。

“别啊，别，我都这样了...”这人，真耐得住，捧高了对方屁股，在身后呈居高临下状看着他臀型漂亮饱满的肉体，瞳孔收缩颤抖。

啊，屁股还被打了一巴掌。

在他还没咬上自己舌头之前，宋继扬贪婪地呼吸着氧气，胸口起伏的厉害，等他缓过来，后穴的手指又挤进了两根。

“唔.....叫爸爸可以吗....”眼角的泪水再次滑落而下，宋继扬虚脱地倒在了王皓轩的身上，而他的身下则一片狼藉——在没有前端的刺激下，他居然完完全全被王皓轩操干着射出来了。

“爸爸？这么骚？是不是被操时都这么喊人？”他肉棒上的青筋还在微微跳着，他一下又一下地提起胯部，向上顶去。

“怎么能随便确定法律亲子关系呢？”翻身又将人压在了身下，占有欲强烈，使他插在身下人后穴里的那根东西也又有了劲头……

“爸爸...爸爸别玩儿它，玩我吧...嗯嗯....”王皓轩最清楚他的容量了，于是让他的腿尽力分开，一边用手指按摩着他的穴.。肌肉不再紧绷，便向前跪了一点，手指陷入对方头发里，去按摩对方颈后发根处的皮肤。

王皓轩掏出自己涨起的阴茎，一只手抬起宋继扬的腿便不由分说地将阴茎狠狠推了进去。从小幅度的抽动变成了一下子抽离再猛的进入，龟头一次又一次地撞击着那个点，撞击着最深处的软肉进入。

“嗯嗯....啊.....爸爸....”他听见自己用初经人事一般的娇音哀鸣，断断续续的气音急速地吐出散落，像是花期告终的落英般凋零。

性器在穴口戳蹭着，时不时浅浅滑入，这对宋继扬来说便足够刺激了。他死死抱住他的肩膀，生怕再这样下去自己就会在快感的洪流中失去理智，而事实上他也快失去理智了……

王皓轩从后面捏住了他的下巴，强制他抬头看着镜子里的自己，不知不觉环住他的脖颈紧紧缠住对方。被拽起头发准确的盯着前方镜子，双脚分开跪在沙发两侧，柔若无骨一般，紧贴着王皓轩后面。

“腰真软啊，宋老师，好好看看你现在的样子。看看你这放荡的....嘶，还夹我，小穴是怎么样吸紧我的....嘶。”

“我看着呢，它在咬你....爽吗？”宋继扬恶作剧地吸紧了穴口，从喉咙中含糊不清发出一声，王皓轩抓住这个机会向后一拽，坚硬的服装磨蹭过细嫩的肌肤，突如其来的疼痛夹杂着快感打破了宋继扬的坚持，应答变成了婉转的呻吟。

酥麻的电流从脊椎升腾而起，他被激的弹动了一下。体内的柱身换了一个角度抽动着，然后更强的刺激袭来，甚至可以称之为快感。

“哈....不要了.....太深了...爸爸.....啊....”宋继扬环住了他的脖子求饶。

可他却喘着粗气将他带起坐在了他的身上。

整个人从大腿根部被深深分开的姿势，腰却被箍得紧紧的动也动不了，右手被抓住了，与人十指相缠，带着些许腥味的精液抹在了他的指尖，又黏又稠，本来份量就很压迫的阴茎确实地胀大了。他头晕目眩，感觉全身的血液都集中到了下方，才刚刚释放过的性器此时又高高挺立，滴滴答答地垂下可耻的前液，感觉好像快去了。

“有几个爸爸？嗯？”他舔着宋继扬的乳尖，用双手拖起他的屁股，然后一下又一下地向上带去，快攀上高峰的他意识都有些飘忽了，只低头望着那王皓轩的脸。每一次撞击，阴囊和他的臀部就会拍在一起，屋内那淫靡的水声越来越大。

“就你....唔唔...没有别的。”他的表情很淫乱，眼睛里含着雾气，微微发红的鼻尖还有那不停哈着热气的嘴。

抵着梳妆镜后入体位让则宋继扬的后穴，更是像深喉般将王皓轩的性器吞入自己的腹中，昏昏沉沉的脑子在双重深入的侵犯下变得非常薄弱，宋继扬呜咽着夹紧了自己的双腿，而王皓轩的侵犯也变得更加有力。

“不行了....操射了....”王皓轩匍匐在他的身上，王转过宋继扬的脸，抱着心爱的人一遍遍地在其耳边喃喃低语着令人脸红心跳的情话。刚刚经历过高潮的脸混杂着泪水和汗水，用心回吻着这张平日里冷峻得能用理性思考一切的脸。

可这让被操射出来的人更加难堪，宋继扬甚至已经把手掐在了王皓轩的脖子上。

“你，你射进来....”王皓轩咬牙闷声冲撞了十几下，热流冲刷着他，把本来就很狭窄的空间塞得满满的都是黏稠的白液，往外溢流而出。

一时间，荒淫无耻、败坏伦常，十多个乱七八糟的句子在他脑中浮光掠影般飞速窜过，高潮数次还被反复折磨的身体也沉浸在被填满的余韵之中，完全回不过神来。

“嘘！外面有脚步声。”突然停下来动作。

“宋老师，您的...您的家属在找您呢，您在吗？？”王皓轩的眼睛，在啃咬他脖子的那一刻，笑成了月牙。

“那个，我就好了...让他等下~~啊.....”宋继扬认出这是他的同事，屁股还大幅度扯动，手臂软软的垂了下来，上半身无力的偏向一边，勉强支起身子回答。

他屏住呼吸，嘴巴被捂住，而身下二人结合的地方却始终瘙痒难耐。他抬起头，王皓轩侧头细心听着闯入者的动静，便恶作剧似的伸出舌头舔他手心。

胸脯在抽噎下一起一伏，泪水润湿了芭蕾装，柔软的丝织品勾勒出他的脸颊轮廓，从鼻尖到圆润的下巴。

“唔唔....”泪水顺着面庞流下。这扇门，是他仅存的遮羞布了，可王皓轩的手却牢牢箍住了他，动作优雅而难以反抗——也正如他本人一般，一头潜藏在温雅外表下的疯狂野兽。

“好爽....又来了....又....啊....”他扭动着，挣扎着，白皙雕塑般的下半身则因为那一点挑逗又舞动起来，扭着摆出各种淫靡的姿势。仅在腿部和腰部附着的轻薄丝质摩擦转动，在粗暴的摆弄下发出轻嘶，像条离水的鱼般竭力游动，芭蕾舞服丝绒布料挣扎着哗哗作响。

仿佛只有这样他的耻辱才能减轻几分。

像是用尽全身的力量要把自己嵌进他的内里般疯狂地律动，每一下都擦在他最脆弱的地方。

“不行了我....啊啊啊....”下一刻再度席卷而来的高潮又让他忍不住背后一弓仰起了脖子，他抬高的腿在空中像一条被抛出的柔软的白练划出了美丽的弧度。

被弄乱的衣服，暴露在空气中流汗的肌肤，肩和上臂带着宋继扬的齿痕，还有亲吻下被吮到发红的印子。

长期偷情，对他来说就是煎熬，难受加造孽。

晚上还要跟李泊文一起回家，花心思研究那些奇怪的食疗，自己连个中场休息都没有。

出门后，李泊文恰好从医院回来，他从车上下来，盯着他看了几分钟，询问他的尖耳是怎么回事。耳尖，不小心被拉链挂到了，有点疼呢。嗯，至于手上那件被王皓轩撕坏的芭蕾服。

“我最近...吃胖了，我需要改一下。”他这样插嘴道，然后懒懒的笑了一下。

“我可能肝脏有点问题，查不出什么原因。”

“那，食疗继续吗？”宋继扬裹紧了大衣，与他隔着距离，靠在椅背上问他。

“医生说，食疗不影响，辛苦了。”月光如水，连同他越来越弱的声音一起，像是飘浮在空中的绸缎，扫过宋继扬的耳膜。

“这么巧。”王皓轩从台阶走下来，向他们挥手，宋继扬在一旁微笑的点了点头，刚才被他牵过的手好像还保留着他的温度。

“恭喜宋老师，拿了新奖，特别辛苦。”

“谢谢。”湿漉漉的眼睛恋恋不舍地看着，一副有话想说又说不出口的样子。

“不辛苦。”

夏夜的特别之处又在此时变成了情色的旖旎，不是樱花那样脆弱烂漫的粉红，微醺的头脑驱使着宋继扬盯着那滚动的喉结，本能的痴笑。他皱了皱眉毛，瞄了眼开车的人，努力的想要让自己看起来不要这么明显。

4.千载难逢

“嘴唇爆皮，大腿皮肤干裂，需要补水知道吧，最近要多喝汤。”夏季本就燥热，宋继扬今天没课，慢慢在家准备料理。他的头发湿漉漉的，水滴顺着他的长发滴在了地板上，更多则是被他身上套着的宽松的棉质运动背心所吸收。

猪脊骨、猪腱肉放入沸水中焯去血水，再冲洗一遍，加入枸杞，还有一直以来食用的草药。花蟹清洗对半切，冬瓜切成薄片备用。

“晚上吃什么？”

“老样子，药膳。”

他的身边眼前闪烁着万家灯火，却无法被热闹包融，他会尽力给人微笑，发挥着良好的交际技能，让场面其乐融融。如果不是王皓轩的出现，他可能还是一个面容憔悴的男孩，最多就是一个会跳舞、会做饭的男孩。

窗户后面就是王皓轩的后院子，几盏灯还亮着，透过灯光可以很清楚的看到王皓轩在家健身的样子，特别性感。微微侧过头，看着男人身影，竟觉得他眸子有些温柔，这种感觉是不可能从现在这个活死人身上找到。

“你是不是不行，多少年都一副死样子。”凉凉的语气听不出悲喜，这句话反复在他耳里回放，宋继扬轻轻抵在玻璃上的手指收紧了一些。他的眼中并没有类似悲伤的神情，有的只是平和。

已经注意到了窗户，刚刚上面倒映着那人偷偷摸摸看他的身影。

“嘁”淡淡一声，嘴角扯起来，丝毫不觉得自己有任何不对。

“色迷心窍。”先转身，轻轻对着对面那个男人留下句话。随后在一旁轻轻的哼唱，温柔的嗓音，低唱着歌词，这首歌是那次约会后，王皓轩抱着他教他唱的。

“东西准备的有点多，不如请邻居过来一起吃吧。”宋继扬走到冰箱前，又把下午顺路采购的萝卜、茄子、牛鞭拿了出来，窗外偶尔有风声凛冽的声音，但两人都没心思去听。

“又来蹭饭了，真是太难为情了，我这个单身汉。”

说话间宋继扬抬起了头，目光落在王皓轩的眼里，晚风吹拂起他的头发，金黄色的光照得他整个人神采飞扬，宛如渡了一层光一样，看得王皓轩简直舍不得移开视线。

开门的是宋继扬，两人面对面站着，王皓轩穿着一件黑色的衬衣，宽大的腰带勾勒出他的身材曲线，宋继扬身上是一件白色的短款T恤，下身是黑色牛仔裤，两条笔直修长的大长腿格外的瞩目。

一黑一白，倒是一对璧人模样。

“需要帮忙吗？水管不会再出问题吧？”王皓轩仰着脸笑着，视线根本离不开他那一张一合的红唇，表情很放松，带着几分宠溺。

“他最近冷水都碰不得，帮我洗菜吧。”宋继扬把手套甩给他，自己套上围裙往厨房走，瞥了一眼桌上的菜，王皓轩乖乖端着跟着走进去。进门后，嘴唇就蹭在他有些冰凉的耳廓上，宋继扬微微推开他，眉梢一挑，盯着他近在咫尺的脸，这人五官生得很英俊，眼窝深邃，鼻子高挺，眉宇间有着少年的青涩和硬朗。

“都是些什么菜啊。”他纤细的手指捏着一颗冰块，将他丢进杯子里，中指抵着冰块一圈圈转动，划着圈，轻轻揉捏着，感受着冰块灵活滑动，像是在挑逗一样。

“萝卜...茄子...还有，牛鞭。”宋继扬仿佛想躲避又像在邀请更多，把菜往他前面一放，让他自己洗。

“又粗，又长，还壮阳，好汤。”他撩开宋继扬零碎的刘海，顺着脸颊，划过线条感十足的颈肩，沿着锁骨，停留在那一粒小小的突起，那磕乳钉是他最爱的一个部位。

他浅笑着不出声，看到王皓轩低头洗菜，以每个菜的上端为中心，慢慢张开他的手，包裹着柱体，缓慢的收紧，上下滑动，冰凉的手心感受着动脉的跳动，抑制不住的色情氛围，让宋继扬全身在发抖。

手心仿佛被滚烫的血液烧灼着，却自虐般的不愿移开。慢慢松开手心，反握住了那只同样冰冷的手。

两人的身体不断摩擦着，没一会儿就交叉挂在他身上了。激烈的回吻中因为换气不畅而发出哼哼唧唧的喘息声。

亲着亲着，王皓轩的手就忍不住往他衣服里面伸。

“忍忍，吃好饭...我买了新的套，很多口味...”他用小腿晃荡着摩擦王皓轩的大腿。

整个用餐过程还是那样和谐，三个人吃着三份不同的食物。李泊文一成不变的汤药膳食，清清淡淡的味道，化解了其他二人过于浓郁的饭香。王皓轩喝的是大补的牛鞭滋补汤，加了很多料。

宋继扬本身就没什么胃口，也不想等下自己做清理麻烦，随便熬了点海鲜粥，鲜香可口，一顿饭，谈笑间到了尾声。

宋继扬端起杯子像白开水一般往肚里灌，和王皓轩互相交换着偷笑的表情。直到王皓轩擦了下嘴巴，反问道：“吃饱了吗？“

“饱了。”宋继扬抢先回。

“吃饱了，宋老师能不能教我一些，最基本的舞蹈？”声音温柔而带着磁性，那浓浓的笑意和宠溺更是为这好听的声色增加了不少魅力值。

“但是，等下要陪老李去取一个报告，郭医生待会儿去楼下咖啡厅....”宋继扬迷糊的大脑瞬间清醒。

“那我回去吧。”王皓轩只能皱着眉，无措的往后退。

“我自己去，报告而已，不是大事儿。”

“但是，我一个人...害怕....”宋继扬害怕晚上单独待在大房间，李泊文对这种要求自然是欣然同意，本身他个人也不喜欢太过空旷的房子，会很没安全感。

索性王皓轩过来，也算让人放心不少。

李泊文走后，宋继扬端出来一杯热水，手里拿着半只切开的柠檬，对着杯口一挤，递给他，又从背后抱着他。

“慢点儿喝，小心酸。”

四目相对，他们俩都没有说话。不知是过了多久，宋继扬动了动脚步，移开视线，脸有些红，抬头冲他露出一个一无所知的诱惑的笑：

“干嘛，不想学跳舞了？不想学还待我家做什么。走啊，去楼上练舞室。”他咬着下唇斜睨王皓轩一眼，勾着他的衣角往前拉，王皓轩不得不承认，这一眼简直撩到他心坎里去了。

身体游刃有余地跟随《Good night kiss》音乐的节奏动作起来。一边扭动腰肢，一边扭一边解开风衣，一边不动声色地思索自己可以跳到什么程度。

随着舞曲的前奏部分过去了一截，那件短小的白t逐渐敞开，翠绿的蕾丝和白皙的皮肤随着他纤细手指的移动时隐时现，最撩人的还是他那跟随着音乐的节奏越来越深的动作。

王皓轩觉得很佩服，边走路边跳，都能跳出暧昧的味道。

节拍渐快，进入房间后，宋继扬脱了鞋子，光脚踩在房间柔软的地毯上，身体不止于轻微的摇摆。

他身上一直散发出甜腻的味道，时刻撩拨着对方，用一连串更加夸张的，暗示意味的胯部前顶，屁股向后，贴着身后人鼓起的那包不断点火。舌尖沿着胫骨外的皮肤上移，边舔边偷偷抬眼往前看，试图通过反射，来观察王皓轩的变化。

“骚么？喜不喜欢我，对着你发骚？”他的手指缓慢地爱抚自己的肌肤，引导着现场唯一一个观众的眼神，手指滑动到腰侧时，他故意侧身，虚扶着腰，好不吝啬地展现自己动人的身躯。

“骚出水儿了。”

王皓轩抿着嘴唇眼睛一眨不眨地看着，瞄了眼他的表情，意味深长地挑了一下眉。王皓轩被他完全撩起来了，他一只手环住宋继扬脖子，另一只手在他的背部游走，趁他不备从后面拥着他，亲吻他的肩头，啃咬他的后颈。

宋继扬透过暧昧地笑着，眼睛没有一刻不在勾引他。从这个角度看，他的整个下半身只在腰上系了一条浅纱，白皙的双腿若隐若现，双手绕过他的双腿托住他的臀部让他占据主动。

他侧过头咬住王皓轩的唇，用牙齿在上面轻轻啃咬，还不忘用软糯的声音调情，王皓轩的视线在他身上由上往下地滑动，滑过他平坦的小腹、性感的胯骨、绷紧的小腿，停留在他白皙的赤足上。

“内裤都不穿？”王皓轩眯了下眼睛，没用上太大的力气，就把宋继扬虚虚笼罩在自己制造的空间内，轻轻松松形成一个极具有占有欲的动作，手顺着热裤往下摸，只摸到了一片黏腻。

“嗯....不穿...直接就能干。”王皓轩轻笑着张口咬住宋继扬的耳垂。

“干，干谁？”，他蹂躏着怀中人饱满的胸部，低沉地在他的耳边说着。话音刚落，音乐戛然而止，没有被入侵的后穴，在此时不由自主地紧缩了两下，宋继扬低着眼眸紧、咬着嘴唇不让自己的声音散落而来。

“谁被干？”舔掉嘴边漏出的浊液，解开腰带，手在裤子里从前面挤到后面，指尖陷进后穴。王皓轩撑起身体一手抚前面，一手扩张后面，宋继扬扭着腰望向镜子里交叠的二人。

一片旖旎的氛围，他不由自主地挺起了腰，身下的后穴就像是知道要被侵犯似的开始不断收缩。

他总是这样冷静睿智，体能优良，富有攻击性。

宋继扬眼角泛却早就红了起来，双腿大张着，拉伸到极限，从内而外的接受侵略，他总是主动邀请王皓轩进入自己的小穴里，他想要更多，想要王皓轩的全部。

“要继续吗？你只需要回答，是或者不是。”身上的人也好不到那去，宋继扬扭动着自己的腰身，每一次小动作，都搞得王皓轩浑身颤抖。

“是~”反身舔舐着王皓轩的脖颈，像是小猫一样，一点一点的，舔着王皓轩的喉结，然后顺着往上舔舐着王皓轩的唇瓣。

“想不想要他？回答，是或者不是。”王皓轩掏出东西，用湿湿的铃口挑开那熟悉的入口。一边指尖探进边缘敏感的软肉，宋继扬白嫩的面皮蒸的通红，主动仰起天鹅颈找寻他的抚慰。

舌尖舔过茎身，绕着顶端打了个转，把它含进了嘴里，吻蔓延至髋骨，又滑向腿间，自上而下，将最能体现对方心情的东西含入口腔，顶到了喉口，有技巧的抚慰，黏稠的液体被推进口腔，让吻变得黏腻，色情。

“是....嗯....”勃起的性器在光滑的脸上蹭来蹭去，不得其法，宋继扬被他几下玩的哭喊不断频临崩溃，腰胯努力贴近对方，细白的嫩藕似的胳膊牢牢环住他的脖子，

胀大到可怖的性器直直的对着宋继扬垂下的潮红的脸，仅仅被他这样盯着，宋继扬就哆嗦着小高潮了一次，后穴水流不止空虚的发痒。它好大...可是好喜欢，宋继扬跪在地上用下面摩擦地毯都磨红了，眼眶被喉口的东西顶的发红，汗涔涔的鼻尖拱着他的颈窝，指腹在那只手突出的指骨上暧昧的摩挲，嗫嚅着说进来吧，求你了。

“戴套好不好....舞蹈室好难....唔...清理。”宋继扬伸出手向下摸去，发现这吓人的阴茎只是进来一半而已，而越往下就更粗了。转身臀部高高翘起，从热裤里掏出几个套，特别可爱的摆出来让他选。

“草莓的，等下用香橙的，还要用，这个蜜桃味儿，还要....”他呜咽着，用牙齿熟练的撕扯开，缓缓摩擦着柱身给他套上，来不及吞咽的唾液滴到地毯上。

“唔，啊....太多次了，不行~ 只可以三次....”反手抱着王皓轩的脖子，涨痛的感觉遍布了他所有的神经，麻木的腰难以使上力气，可宋继扬还是条件反射地想要退开，他马上要射了，不得不夹着腿，撅起屁股摆动着逃脱。

“我怕三次不够啊。你那么骚。”居高临下的看着他，把他的腿分开到最大，对着那紧缩的小穴摩挲着下巴。

“这种行为，叫侵犯。”

“不是侵犯，是勾引。”宋继扬喘息声被撞的断断续续，眼眶红得像是要哭出来。

“勾引我？”

“嗯，就勾引你~”可实际上或许并不需要太多的许可，被指尖揉抚过的乳粒变得硬挺，它是敏感的，也是少有的我能从菲尼克那得到的肉体上的抚慰。

“他会这么压着你干么？”

“没有....嗯嗯...”那被掩饰着的呻吟就像是为这本就浓情的曲子添上一笔似的，带着无穷无尽的情欲、带着难舍难分的爱意。

“操我.....操我.....”宋继扬哈着热气整个人裸着下体被压在练舞镜上，睁开眼的情欲，闭上眼就是冲击。镜子里，只有他急速起伏的小腹到被掰得颤抖不止的大腿。

还挂着戒指的手指攀上了王皓轩的手腕，他被插到已经没什么太多的力气，光是忍住冲击下的快意已经耗去了太多的精力了。王皓轩顺从其意地握住他的手，两只手都黏糊糊的，道不清是沾染了谁的东西。

“操哪儿？”王皓轩见状，侧过身他转而磨人而又缓慢地操干宋继扬的敏感点，宋继扬轻轻地叫唤了一声，他低下了眼眸像是看到了一只正在讨食的小狼狗，小狼狗又气人又恼的摁住了宋继扬的腰更加将自己送到了内里。

“这儿，还想要.....”下面不停地分泌着粘液，最初的疼痛也慢慢被空虚代替，甬道也随着战栗而收缩，王皓轩的大家伙快要把自己捅穿。两个人相拥着粗喘着气，宋继扬这下泪腺彻底爆发，指甲紧紧扣进王皓轩的后背。

“我想坐着....腿好软.....”

“那，自己动？”嘴上调侃着怀中颤抖的人，王皓轩一个翻身把宋继扬置于自己的身上，手却轻轻抚摸宋继扬的后背，缓解他的紧张，等待这只小猫再次准备好。

“嗯嗯....”宋继扬趴在镜子上不自持的哭着，修长的颈项，方正的线条，高岭之花一样的存在。浑身湿的像刚从水中捞出来，失去充实感的小穴淌着水还不能完全闭合。王律师却冷静自持的可怕，除了腿间沾了他的淫液、已经完全勃起的性器在反射性的跳动，他的脸上挂着汗但表情仍旧很淡定。

“唔.....别看了.....它好痒的~你给它喂点吧~”被唾液洇湿的部分隐约透出红色，王皓轩的手掌贴上去，湿热，光滑，被掩藏的皮肉柔软而富有弹性。

“那你会，坐他身上射出来么？嗯？”越是如此身下一波波袭来的快感就越发明晰敏锐，被削尖了的神经顶端随时都能为此崩溃。

因为缺氧而死或者因为高潮而死，哪边听起来都糟糕得美好。

“没有，没有...快点儿....”

“什么？”王皓轩拿舌头在他脊柱的凹陷处徐徐往下舔，突然的，咬了咬他的肉，呼吸渐渐平稳，便握着宋继扬肉乎乎的屁股慢慢抽动阴茎，把下巴靠在王皓轩的肩头，随着阴茎的抽插穴口也不再疼痛，从下体传来阵阵酥麻的感觉。

“快点儿....我没劲儿了，皓轩.....”被逼出生理泪水的宋继扬咬着牙慢慢往下坐，想把整个阴茎吞进自己的身体，可王皓轩早就忍不住了。正当宋继扬准备喘口气再继续的时候，王皓轩突然坐起，一把抓住宋继扬的肩头，向下使劲一按，终于，整个下体进入了这副日思夜想的身体。

“够不够？够不够快？”深得不能再深了，王皓轩还想往里顶，卯足了劲儿动起来，那么猛，不留一点余地。那悄然张开了一条小缝，一张一合吸吮蘑菇状的柱头。

“什么时候才能不偷偷摸摸呢，啊....”宋继扬正因为这件事出神，转头就被往前俯身的男人用肉棒狠狠扎进紧致穴口，甬道内的软肉混合着湿滑淫水裹住王皓轩的阴茎，爽得他几乎头皮发麻。

“你说什么时候，就什么时候。”没想到对方对于这点半分不在意，反而咬住他的耳垂轻笑，下身跟着一次次耸动抽送。

“你，你快捅死我了....救命啊....”从宋继扬嘴里不断爆出哀求，对方动作却越来越狠戾的加快速度，硕大龟头每次破开直肠都像是要捅进人的肚子里，次次深埋搅动，宋继扬不由得想要往前爬试图逃离掌控和性爱，却总被王皓轩压住两手摁得更紧。

射精时，呼吸一窒，精液浸透那人的手，柔软的下体和着精液贴在指间。

王皓轩伸手去接交合处流下来的粘腻液体然后全抹到他紧致的小肚子上，故意用那根喜欢插入的中指，研磨着肚脐上那颗带动快感的脐环。

宋继扬无意识流出的泪，放到嘴里吸掉。下面上瘾了似的，忍不住蠕动。

“别跑啊，宋老师。”对方伏身贴住他满是汗渍的光裸脊背，凑在耳边低声呢喃重喘，又张嘴咬住他脸颊侧肉细细碾磨吸吮。

坚挺的东西抵在兴奋的小穴上，王皓轩抬起宋继扬的双腿，他看着身下人的眼睛，不容拒绝地一点点将自己挺入这具身体。王皓轩反手将宋继扬的腿扛在肩膀上。五指梳起那些小碎发后，一手撑在了宋继扬的耳边，忍耐的汗珠顺着额角落在了身下人的额头，宋继扬颤抖着双腿、仰着脖子承受着被插入的煎熬，挂在王皓轩后背的手更是不由自主地深入到他背脊上的肌肉中。

“爽吗？”

“爸爸...爸爸...好爽...”他克制不住，后面捅得太厉害，前面又被牢牢拿住，前端生生被顶出水来，打湿了王皓轩的小腹。

“要被操坏了.....别别射到地上.....”攥着他的衣服，用力到指节发白，下体能出水的地方只有两个，而这两个地方都是黏糊糊的贴着下体，内裤被勒令不准脱下，只能黏腻的被扯成一团挂在脚上。

“不要了……真的不行了......要死了。”完全想不到王皓轩竟然舔了自己的屁股，还是那种色意满满的吮吻。那处软了下来，轻而易举地退出了身体，腰也因为发酸而疲软，流下的液体里裹着浑浊的白色。王皓轩依旧神色倨傲，衣冠楚楚，直接抱着自己在舞蹈室边走边插，次次送入整根阴茎，只剩两颗肉囊啪啪拍打穴口。

痛感兼并着快感从内部被挤压，向外窜逃，一会儿能涌上脑袋，一会儿又能冲至尾骨。润滑得不太到位下交合的阻碍也随着时间的推进而慢慢得以缓解，两人声音混着粘滑湿漉漉的水声。宋继扬爽的哭到了打嗝，都没能阻止这一切的发生，溅出透明浑浊的液体还是不断啪嗒落在地毯上。

他被王皓轩干的三次高潮迭起，抽抽噎噎的求饶，被撑开到极限的肠道跟着颤动。三种口味的套套确实没有浪费，只不过有两次都是对方直接用嘴的效果。一次是被阴茎捅出来的，后来实在射不出什么东西，竟然忍不住尿在了舞蹈室的地板。

这份索求和被索求的性爱步入了它的高潮，泛红的身躯上留下潋滟的水痕和所有性事的痕迹。

等到王皓轩再次起身拉扯起他那条已经被糊了两遍精液的蕾丝内裤时，宋继扬终于抬手，用恳请的可怜眼神眼巴巴望向对方。

今天太累了。

“犯罪嫌疑人，还得麻烦你处理下作案现场。”去抚过宋继扬高潮后，身体每个能带动感官的地方，按向他腿间发硬的东西，黏糊糊的液体从顶端溢出，又是一阵止不住的发颤。

时不时的交融，时不时地亲吻，舌尖勾带出一根欲望下的丝线。

“不对，是做爱现场。”宋继扬因过度的兴奋和过度的害羞而睁大，看着地上被操射的痕迹，随后落入迷蒙。

夜啊，能把人的灵魂都揉碎在欲望里的殷红春夜，咬下汁水四溢的果实，甜美就能把人内心的那点渴求都撩拨透彻了。

时间一点一点的流逝，黑暗中只剩下两个人的粗喘声。酣畅淋漓的性爱总是消耗体力，宋继扬在他怀里，软得连手指都抬不起来，任由他端着水杯一口口喂他喝水。

“以后，喝咖啡吧，柠檬柚子水，太酸了。”王皓轩那舌尖灵活的探进他的口腔扫荡，模仿下身用力的顶撞，宋继扬渴的厉害，像缺水的即将死去的鱼儿一样，一阵战栗脊椎发麻，一直贪吃地咬着他的舌头往里吸，喝的满地的水渍。

太多了，还是没能逃过清理现场的命运。

在李泊文赶回来之前，宋继扬归位到那个乖巧懂事的人妻身份，地毯换上了新的，窗帘又加了一层，镜子被擦的干干净净，所有的一切好像都是崭新的。

该换的，总是要换掉，连同之前发霉腐烂的病态气息。

5.无法无天

宋继扬捧着杯子，站在落地窗前，面对着丝丝凉意的晚风，他手上拿着一叠合同，手指扣刀发白，一言不发俯瞰着这个城市。

“我可以帮你把遗产全部转移到你的名下，如果你愿意的话。”上次王皓轩几发下来，为了堵住里面精液流出，把情趣玩具温温柔柔的填满后穴后，一边温存一边说了这句话。

“我觉得，还是不要了吧，他身体也没几天好日子好过....”

“嗯？你接到病危通知书了？”王皓轩没有说完，直接用行动表明了意思，呻吟声又一次在房间里面响起。

任凭每日药膳一天都没停歇的进补，李泊文还是承受不住住进了私家医院，紧急关头，将他送进医院，并且帮他打点好公司的人，正是王大律师。他一生在商场驰骋，得了个美人却没福享受，一天天只能供着他吃，哄着他玩，临走了还要拖累人家，辛辛苦苦的日夜照料自己。

“李总，您不觉得，独留他一人，根本没办法保全他吗，根据《继承法》的规定，那些股东不可能让一个外人获利。除非您亲自更改遗嘱。”王皓轩神情非常诚恳，拨弄了一下他的袖扣，口袋里的录音笔一直在亮着，说着，他递上自己草拟的合同，同时，递上了那支和宋继扬见面时掉落的那支笔。

“我，是不行了。”

“就麻烦你了，股权87%全部给他，名下四幢别墅，七家房地产。还有，海外两个不动产，所有置业酒店的股份，就都给他吧。”落笔，签名，忍不住松了口剧烈的咳嗽起来，闭眼躺在病床上不想思考任何事。

“放心好了，他办事你还不放心，嗯？小心烫，张嘴。”宋继扬握着汤勺，一口口喂他喝药，小心翼翼帮他擦拭掉嘴角的药渣，帮他掖好被子一角，温柔地勾起了嘴角。

“王皓轩。”

在他起身的瞬间，李泊文又喊了一声，惨白的床单被攥得更紧，那双注视着对方的眼中。充满了疑惑、不安，又多了孤注一掷的成分，看起来非常无辜。

宋继扬抬起的胳膊落下，搭在王皓轩的肩膀上，拍了下，扭头看李泊文，仔细打量着他安静的睡颜，略低了低头，意有所指。

北京时间，下午3：21分。

李泊文的第三次复查进入白热化阶段，超负荷的化疗彻底压垮了他。他需要依靠睡眠补充体力，一睡，基本上就到下午五点多了。

私家医院的套房，毋庸置疑，该有的都有。偌大的洗浴间，没有明亮的灯光，没有怪异的摄像头。宋继扬软绵的手肘推拒王皓轩的胸膛，他们贴得非常近，王皓轩的肩头几乎要挨住他的下巴，这个距离很适合做点什么。

“我一个人照顾就行了，你来做什么。”

“怕你几天不见我，会渴。所以，就来见你了。”耳边的是他唾液吞吐时的水渍声，颈边是他呼吸时扑涌的热气。手探进这身很不合身的粉色护士服里侵犯两点，舌尖在他颈侧边缘来回舔舐，时不时滑过喉结，引起身体阵阵热流涌动。

“你才饥渴。”宋继扬有些羞恼地站起来，眼睛瞪得圆圆的，那挺翘柔软的臀部跨坐在他的腰腹之上，在身上的人俯身抬头之间隔着一层布料轻轻摩擦着沉寂蛰伏的下体。护士服很方便跪坐，他用嘴巴咬开他的拉链，硬挺的欲望将内裤撑得隆起。

“我用腿吧，我....我没带没换洗衣服。”

“用腿，用胸，用手，用嘴巴，就是不用屁股是吧，小骚货。”他掀卷起他的护士服，手沿着领口挤进去，抚摸他光滑的皮肤，在他喘息间又轻柔地问。一只手将他的底裤褪了下来，伸入一只手指、两只手指，有些生涩地吞吐着手指。

他的内裤前端却经常湿漉黏哒，如果王皓轩不在，他发情的时候就会对着别人说几句骚话，关上门拿起电话就和王皓轩来几发电话play解渴。那出水的地方，不是特别前部的位置，正好位于睾丸以后，后穴之前的中间。

两人紧贴的皮肤被磨得微红，王皓轩将他翻了个身，让他屁股趴在自己大腿上，正好可以摩擦彼此的地方，他抽出手指，扶着他的腰，手指隔着丝袜抓挠着脚心，酥麻的痒意沿着反射弧传递，与带着略微色情的动作相结合，勾着他的内裤后缘向上拉扯。

“啊...夹住了....别扯...痒。”手指退出一截，又一捅到底，因为角度的问题，他的中指尖重重地戳到他体内的一个软点上。他又沿着脚背向上舔吻，最后停在了大腿根部，慢慢啃咬，温热鼻息打在敏感处，宋继扬想要挣扎，但是腿被制住了。

“才两天没见你，我看看它有没有想我。”鼻尖带着热气，靠近被掰开的地方，身体一阵阵电流般震荡窜涌的热潮和快感。

他屁股一向白嫩，凉丝丝的，滑溜溜的，像刚剥的煮熟的鸡蛋。舌头顶入，往里面推得更深，恰好顶在了某个点上，他瞬间尖叫出声。

“别舔...太湿了...”剧烈的起伏撞得零碎不堪，却依旧咬着牙，带着销魂入骨的喘息发出断断续续的音节。

“你放开。”可能急于逃脱现在的境况，以往慢吞吞的语速也变得急切

“不放，放了你你跑了怎么办？”

“我不跑，这辈子都不跑。”

宋继扬带着笑意，轻得几乎只剩下气息的声音温柔而宠溺。回应他的，是拨开内裤的手指，那手一路从尾骨往下摸，毫无阻隔地侵犯，被挤压的手指，干燥而又温暖的洞穴。

不出几下，白皙到几近透明的腰际被掐出了红痕，最后白浊的液体点缀般地顺着他的腿际纵横滑落。

落在地上，淫靡，色情，落幕。

替对方穿好了衣服，宋继扬拉过他的手，看了下腕表，16：50分，他拽着手臂送上一个香吻后，催他走。

王皓轩正在低头认真整理领带，宋继扬就在身后拉扯他的肩膀，又紧紧环住他的脖子，摆出一副说什么也不可能放手的气势，腻歪了半天，王皓轩才拿着那叠签了字的遗嘱，从侧门光明正大的走了出去。

三小时之后，白天喧闹的医院沉寂下来，只有孤零零的几盏灯发出微弱的光芒。

浅灰色的窗帘紧闭着，依稀透露出光线，李泊文伸长了手，小心翼翼地按了下紧急键，按了四五次，却没有人回应。

宋继扬砰地一声将门反锁，门把手仿佛不堪重负，骨碌碌滚下来一颗螺丝钉。

门板的隔音效果很好，里面听不见外面的声音，外面也听不到里边的声音，正光着身子，猫着腰，清洗内裤，摸到那块发硬部位总会不自主脸红，然后手上更加用力搓洗，却挡不住长此以往下来的浸淫。

他夹起王皓轩吸了一口就被他扔下的烟，拿起来抽了一口，呛人的烟草味，夹着一点薄荷的清凉。戴着耳机一下一下搓着衣服，低低的哼唱，含混缠绵的音调，不自觉弯起眼睛，哼哼笑出声，笑得身体都在颤动。

他想，小说里，相爱的人最终相爱了，其他一切便都不再重要。顿时好不容易清醒的意识又开始模糊了起来，从胸腔溢出的喜欢，甜得腻人的情话，不过只是宣之于口的爱恋，清晰明确的喜欢罢了。

“滴——”呼吸机显示屏上变成一条永恒的直线。

“什么情况，病人怎么突然这样？？紧急呼救，快！！！”不出几分钟，医护人员闯了进来，外面一片兵荒马乱，李泊文悄无声息的没了呼吸，但是没有人知道。身边护工恰好出门取餐。

“心跳停止，瞳孔放大，血氧饱和度0，脉搏0。”

“呼吸机调到50，电击准备！！！”

“两次！！”

“三次！！！！”

“宣告死亡，通知家属。”

北京时间，8点10分。

而宋继扬，此时恰好去了卫生间，正微微的勾起嘴角，把窗户打开，若有若无的甜腻飘出窗外。


End file.
